This invention relates to sewing machine loop taker saddles or supports and particularly to a support which is readily adjustable to permit the use of various size loop takers.
In the manufacture of sewing machine equipment, it is conventional to design the machine to accept only one standard size loop taker. In high-speed commercial type machines, it is often advantageous to provide some means whereby the machine can accept either a small diameter loop taker for very high-speed sewing, or the larger diameter loop takers where it is desired to make a long uninterrupted seam using a single underthread.